


when the levee breaks

by kaita



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaita/pseuds/kaita
Summary: демонов не существует.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 1





	when the levee breaks

**Author's Note:**

> играюсь мифологиями как хочу. слегка факапанутый таймлайн, несоответствие приписываемых стихий , ничегонепроисходит(тм), #всётлен.

_cryin wont help you, prayin wont do you no good,  
now, cryin wont help you, prayin wont do you no good,  
when the levee breaks, mama, you got to move.  
(ц)_

\- демонов не существует, - заявляет чанёль, с видом всё-знающего-человека откидываясь на спинку удобного диванчика. - бред и ересь.  
\- не существует, - кивает сехун, полностью с ним соглашаясь. - ересь и бред.  
\- боженька проклянёт вас обоих, - неодобрительно качает головой тао. серёжки в его левом ухе, маленькие золотые подвески-дракончики, вздрагивают в такт движению и кажутся почти живыми. - за неверие и клевету.  
\- это тебя проклянёт, - тут же огрызается сехун. - за упоминание вслух.

сехун сидит рядом с чанёлем и они намеренно выводят друг друга из себя тем, что то и дело вытягивают каждый свои ноги ещё дальше и уже практически упираются ими в тао, который всегда - принципиально - садится напротив. 

\- за меня есть кому вступиться, - тао замахивается и сехун в последнюю секунду успевает выдернуть ногу из-под удара. чанёль вот не успевает и теперь обиженно растирает уже наливающуюся синяком лодыжку. - а за тебя-

он осекается и хмурится, невнятно бормоча в высокий и уже полупустой стакан с коктейлем всё, что думает по поводу сехуна, упоминаний, демонов и вообще.

\- у цзытао обострённое чувство справедливости, - хмыкает минсок, плавно оседая рядом с ним. - что пьёшь?  
забирать стакан минсок не считает нужным - просто обхватывает поверх пальцев тао и подносит к лицу, принюхиваясь.  
\- опять сладкое, - разочарованно тянет он. щёлкает пальцами, подзывая официанта, заказывает джин и всё ещё не отпускает тао от себя. - слипнется что-нибудь у тебя, однажды.

тао выскальзывает из-под ладони минсока - стакан только чудом не падает - и предлагает минсоку проверить, не слиплось ли что-нибудь уже. сехун считает, что тао просто ревнует и справедливость тут ни при чём.

\- эй, эй! хён! ты помнишь про кино завтра?!

чанёль, видимо, считает (да и ревнует) точно так же. 

* _  
сехун знакомится с минсоком в баре - стандартно, банально и не без помощи их общего (как выясняется) друга цзытао - и уже через десять минут минсок заявляет, что переедет к нему, потому что ему так удобнее, а сехун не представляет, как это он прожил двадцать пять лет без минсока в непосредственной близости. сехун почти не пьёт и неотрывно смотрит на него, собирая попутно все шуточки про любовь с первого взгляда, потенциальные жаркие ночи и прочий пошлый шлак, которыми чанёль и вся его компания могут фонтанировать бесконечно. чанёль тоже смотрит на минсока, но совсем по-другому - как будто знает его тысячу лет или чуть больше, хотя тао впервые приводит минсока в это место._

 _сехуну кажется, что это всё странно и что это всё не имеет значения, пока минсок остаётся рядом. он готов показать ему город, квартиру, собственные внутренности - если они минсока заинтересуют. я подумаю, наклоняется минсок к его уху и от его дыхания становится не жарко, а холодно._  
*

музыка немного бьёт по ушам и отдаётся в сердце инфразвуком. сехуну нравится - как будто внутри гладит мягкой горячей лапой какой-то исполинский зверь. людям вокруг наплевать, кто и что делает, и это тоже нравится - можно прижаться поближе к минсоку, которого подобные сборища обычно веселят, а иногда, как сегодня, даже слегка заводят.

\- ты убьёшь меня? - спрашивает сехун. он боится и не боится одновременно - это же минсок. и он спрашивает это каждый день, это как обязательный ритуал. скинуть на пол будильник, нажать кнопку на кофеварке, отлить, умыться, ты убьёшь меня, щёлкнуть выключателем, где твоя чашка - и всё такое.  
\- конечно, - мурлычет тот, ведя носом по его шее. это не входит в обязательную часть, но дразнить сехуна весело. - только не сегодня и не завтра.  
\- а когда? - если не знать сехуна достаточно хорошо, то можно подумать, что он разочарован. - демон, тоже мне.

минсок смеётся и от этого смеха в общий ритм музыки вплетается что-то, что заставляет сердце биться совсем иначе. в этом "иначе" чувствуется другой минсок, более открытый, более настоящий и только через несколько секунд сехун соображает, что минсок смотрит мимо него и смотрит так же, как чанёль когда-то - как будто прошлое встречается с прошлым.

сехун уже ненавидит это, чем бы и кем бы оно ни было.

\- хён!  
\- потом, - впервые минсок перебивает его так небрежно, просто задвигая куда-то за себя. просто обходя и исчезая в толпе, растворяясь и сливаясь с музыкой и разноцветными сполохами.

сехун ненавидит и бесится, потому что ему никогда не достаётся такой минсок.

\- какого хрена?! - ей-богу, если бы не количество народа вокруг, то он не стал бы жалеть своих кулаков на очередного придурка.  
\- я спас тебя, - шипит придурок, провожая рыжую макушку взглядом. - просто скажи мне спасибо.  
\- да щас, - огрызается сехун, заправляя выехавший низ рубашки в джинсы. - пошёл ты.  
\- "спа"."си"."бо". - взгляд фокусируется теперь уже на нём и сехуну становится неуютно. странный он, этот взгляд, как и сам весь этот....

демонов не существует. кроме минсока в мире демонов не существует.

\- с-спасибо, - обычное, в общем-то, слово внезапно становится слишком неподъёмным, слишком тяжёлым.  
\- пожалуйста, - серьёзно кивает (демон? не-демон? кто он?), лижет кончик большого пальца и припечатывает сехуна точно в центр лба. - до встречи.

в аду гори, мудак, думает сехун, запоздало отмахиваясь. в следующую встречу я тебя убью, потому что кроме минсока демонов не существует. не существует и не будет существовать. 

лоб слабо жжётся, но это быстро проходит.

* _  
у минсока ровные белые зубы, розовые дёсны, тёмно-карие глаза и рыжие волосы - буйство красок, в общем-то, но сехун понимает только, что стоит точно в центре его чёрной тени и не может пошевелить ни одним мускулом. минсок улыбается, а сехун делает шаг вперёд против своей воли. дёсны обнажаются ещё больше, сехун тонет в вязкой темноте и чувствует пот на спине._

 _\- кто ты? - спрашивает он то, что должен был спросить ещё в самом начале.  
\- демон.  
честность минсока такая же убийственная, как и он сам.  
\- демон чего? - сехун не верит и минсок смешно морщит нос. ему нравится. то ли сехун, то ли сама ситуация.  
\- лицо его сверкает огнём и облик его не видно за кровью и платит дань ему вся земля, проклятая за врагов его, - нараспев отвечает он, хотя сехун не уверен, что слово "отвечает" тут уместно в привычном своём смысле. ладонь минсока опускается ему на грудь и сердце послушно замирает, обрушивая всё вокруг в ватную тишину. - да и земли той не было сотворено, пока он не пришёл за ней._  
*

\- познакомился с чонином? - интересуется минсок, лениво качая ногой. нога свешивается с дивана, диван стоит у стены, стена требует ремонта. рядом с минсоком всё становится плоско и обыденно, будто уравновешивая его инаковость, иначе эта инаковость разнесёт бытие как факт.  
\- с кем? - переспрашивает сехун.  
минсок кивает в сторону зеркала и сехун, матерясь весьма неизящными конструкциями, видит, что в центре его прекрасного аристократического белого лба чёрным пятном выделяется идиотский знак.  
\- айн, - поясняет минсок. - одна из пяти неудваиваемых букв. гнев. семьдесят. чонин.  
\- я ничего не понял, - честно говорит сехун, тщётно пытаясь стереть этот айн, похожий на перевёрнутый игрек. - но он мне не нравится. 

минсок щурится, наблюдает за ним, за дёрганым движением его пальцев и не уточняет, что именно сехуну не нравится - знак на лбу или тот, кто его поставил. айн в исполнении чонина не стереть так просто, любую метку стража не стереть обычными методами, охранную - тем более, но откуда бы сехуну это знать, если он даже с тао умудряется разосраться за пять минут по пустякам. а тао мог бы рассказать, если его хорошо попросить, что ни одна встреча демона с человеком не случайна, даже его собственная. что за каждое знание надо платить, а за незнание - платить вдвойне. что, как бы не думал себе там сехун, на самом деле тао не ревнует. тао - боится.

но сехун выбешивает его к концу четвёртой минуты общения (спасибо паку чанёлю, лично засекал время), поэтому тао никогда не расскажет.

\- а чонин, он - кто? - сехун отлипает от зеркала как раз в тот момент, когда минсок встаёт с дивана и подходит к нему, чтобы поднести и тут же отдёрнуть руку от мгновенно раскалившегося символа. сехун не чувствует этого жжения, охраняют его, а не от него. - спасать собрался, тоже мне...  
\- никто, - бросает минсок. - тебя не касается.  
\- ты боишься его?  
\- я бы не стал задавать мне подобных вопросов, - хмыкает минсок. у него дурацкая привычка трогать сехуна пальцами чуть пониже левой ключицы, но иногда от этого простого жеста внутри всё застывает. - иди спать. утром снова будешь красив и чист.

сехун порывается по привычке предложить минсоку тоже пойти - с ним вместе - но лоб чешется и не даёт сосредоточиться даже на себе, не то что на очередных вершинах пикап-мастерства. ты обещал, тычет он пальцем минсоку в плечо, прежде чем завалиться на диван. сон не идёт, подсовывая в мысли размытые образы этого чонина, длинных чанёлевых ног и пылающих в ритме дискотеки костров.

и будут они стражи вечные от земли до неба, бормочет минсок, вырисовывая на оконном стекле странные буквы, и будут они охранять то, что им велено, любой ценой. 

* _  
\- почему ты вообще живёшь у меня, если всё остальное ты делаешь не со мной? - сехун смотрит на минсока через зеркало в ванной, пока минсок, привалившись плечом к косяку, ждёт своей очереди в душ и никак не реагирует на худощавое спортивное тело всего лишь в метре доступности. видит бог (пусть сехун и остерегается упоминать любые высшие силы в присутствии минсока даже мысленно), сехун пытался, и не раз, раскрутить его на что-то большее, чем заигрывания со своей психикой и невербальный секс со своим мозгом. - жил бы у тао, как раньше.  
\- ты думаешь, я с ним сплю? - минсок скользит по сехуну ничего не выражающим взглядом. ему скучно и иногда сехун невыносимо тупит. - ты думаешь, хоть кто-то из падших опустится до псов господних?  
\- так если вы уже падшие, - оправдывается сехун, хотя лучше бы прикусил себе язык и посильнее. - в смысле, уже опуст-  
минсок смотрит на него не мигая, почти как в самый первый день, и дышать становится трудно - в маленькой ванной пахнет землёй и прелыми листьями, а вода падает тяжёлыми каплями, больше похожими на грязь, затекает в уши и рот, проникает в тело сквозь кожу и разлагается там на всё ту же землю и листья. не хочу умирать так, успевает подумать сехун, прежде чем ресницы минсока едва заметно вздрагивают, а смерть откладывается на неопределённое время._

_\- с тобой безопасней, - как ни в чём не бывало, говорит минсок и протягивает полотенце. - пока.  
*_

первое, что делает сехун утром - смотрит на себя в зеркало. если ад где-нибудь есть, а он точно есть, то чонина там ждут не дождутся, потому что кривой перевёрнутый игрек всё ещё красуется на его лбу и всё ещё уродует собой идеальное лицо. сехун считает, что именно так - идеальное и уродует.

\- ты обещал, что с утра эта хуйня исчезнет, - даже кофе кажется невкусным, потому что минсок правда обещал, а ничего не изменилось. - а я всё ещё как дебил с этим игреком.  
\- терпение - добродетель, - зевает минсок. не залипнуть в этот момент взглядом на его шее очень сложно. - это айн. скоро всё закончится.  
\- кто бы говорил про добродетели, - бубнит сехун, пока тянется к зажигалке. ему не нравится "закончится", и как минсок это говорит, и вообще со вчерашнего вечера ему не нравится ничего и особенно - собственные ощущения.

от ночных сновидений внутри осадок, будто всю ночь блевал, сигарета совсем не помогает, но хотя бы минуту удаётся посидеть молча и не мешать минсоку зевать, хрустеть суставами и наслаждаться прекрасным - для него - утром. 

\- оно не прекрасное, сехун, - минсок не читает чужие мысли, никогда, но сехун не представляет для него абсолютно никакой загадки. - оно _такое_ последнее.  
он кивает в сторону двери и словно в подтверждение его слов тут же раздаётся звонок, резкий и слишком громкий. чанёль обычно стучит, тао в гости к ним не ходит принципиально, предпочитая нейтральные территории, а все остальные слишком ленивы для утренних визитов. 

у чонина в ухе два дракона, очень похожих на драконов тао, но разница между чонином и тао огромна так же, как разница между сехуном и минсоком. нет, поправляет себя сехун, как разница между минсоком и другими демонами. которых всё ещё не существует. сехун упорно цепляется за эту мысль, хотя отлично знает, что всё совсем наоборот.

\- какого хрена? - совершенно логично спрашивает он, не собираясь впускать чонина внутрь, но волшебным образом уже закрывает за ним дверь и показывает, что вот кухня, вот туалет, а вот мой-сосед-минсок.  
\- ты мне понравился, - заявляет чонин. - я буду чай.  
минсок хмыкает, а потом начинает смеяться так, что сехуну реально становится страшно - может, именно так и сходят с ума.  
\- везучий ты, - отсмеявшись, говорит минсок. непонятно, правда, кому. - я тоже хочу чаю.

он многозначительно приподнимает бровь и сехун, переводя взгляд с него на бликующее в лучах утреннего солнца окно, видит своё бледное отражение в стекле. бледное и чистое, без всяких знаков на лице или где-нибудь ещё.

чонин улыбается и кажется самым милым человеком на свете, но когда он уходит, выпив свой чай и пообещав новые завлекательные встречи в самом ближайшем будущем, сехуну хочется, чтобы это утро отмоталось назад и никогда не случалось. 

_*  
"хочешь, расскажу тебе тайну? а минсок на самом деле - демон и едва пару раз меня не убил". именно так собирается сказать сехун, когда бэкхён, один из друзей чанёля, зовёт всех в бар по случаю какого-то фестиваля или повышения на работе, сехун не вслушивается в причины. "хочешь, куплю тебе выпить, раз уж есть повод" - слова получаются сами и даже губы растягиваются в улыбке, заподозрить которую в фальшивости может только прожжёный циник.  
\- и мне тогда купи.  
или минсок. минсок толкает его локтем в бок и довольно жмурится - в динамиках играют лед зеппелин, у него необъяснимая слабость к семидесятым. местным семидесятым, поправляет себя сехун. какого хера вообще происходит, думает сехун. эй, бён бэкхён, что ты знаешь о, мать вашу, демонах, мысленно орёт сехун. вслух он орёт про охуенных девочек у сцены и забивается на сотню, что подснимет себе блондинку в юбке, длина которой соответствует понятию "whore"._

_почему я не могу говорить о тебе ни с кем, кроме тебя, жалуется он потом минсоку и даже лезет разобраться раз и навсегда. минсок мягко перехватывает напряжённый кулак, заводит руку сехуна ему за спину и что-то говорит, смешно привстав на носки - чтобы лучше дошло, видимо.  
сехуну не смешно и он не помнит, что минсок ему сказал, но утром он просыпается в его объятиях и делиться своими соображениями по поводу демонов с другими его больше не тянет.  
*_

чонин нравится всем и позволяет себе трогать минсока за коленки, талию и рыжую, обманчиво беззащитную макушку. тао первые два дня смотрит на него настороженно, будто оценивая уровень опасности, а потом натыкается на предостерегающий взгляд минсока и смиряется с фактом присутствия чонина.  
\- спаситель явился, - бормочет он в свой привычный коктейль. - жили же спокойно, ну за что...  
\- гав, - смеётся чонин, которому отлично всё слышно. - собаки должны сидеть на привязи.

сехун закидывается по очереди всем, что есть на столе, и не намерен спускать с них всех глаз. ему чонин по-прежнему не нравится, потому что в нём чувствуется сила, равная силе минсока, только с обратным знаком. сам ты собака, думает он. чонин по-собственнически закидывает руку минсоку за спину и минсок наклоняется к нему, говорит что-то, гладит по плечу, будто бы неосознанно. кто из них кого ждал и кто за кем пришёл, хоть бы одна сволочь объяснила.

чанёль предлагает выпить и не думать о материях, которых всё равно не существует, а текила вот она, смотри, и даже лайм не совсем засох.

\- когда на землю спускаются ангелы, вершится судный день, - рассуждает сехун. после пятого стакана его неумолимо тянет на две вещи: выносить всем, кто рядом, мозги и философствовать. - а когда спускаются демоны?  
чонин переводит взгляд с него на минсока и уголки его губ ползут вверх.  
\- он что, в курсе?  
\- нет, - минсок закидывает ногу на ногу и точно так улыбается же в ответ. - да. может быть.  
\- это против правил, - глаза чонина темнеют и на секунду свет в клубе мигает тоже, как будто кто-то случайно щёлкнул не тем рубильником. - тебе мало было жертв?  
сехуна тащит рассказать каждому, что когда-то давно (очень давно, чувак, срзл) бог призвал к себе всех ангелов, а одного, самого первого и самого важного, не призвал (забыл он, видите ли, прикинь), и потом удивлялся, что тот на него обиду затаил (нет, а ты бы не затаил?!). чанёль пытается вставить свои пять копеек на тему того, что сехун путает сказку про спящую царевну и про двенадцать месяцев, хотя нет, двенадцать месяцев были в другой исторический период. и вообще-то, никто никого не забывал, добавляет тао, а спящая царевна была той ещё сукой.  
\- нет правил, чонин, - минсок смотрит на него и его время отсчитывает последние минуты в этом мире. - ты их первый нарушил. 

чонин не сдерживается уже на полпути - с силой толкает его вперёд, прямо в дверь с ярко-белой табличкой WС и дальше, к выложенной квадратной плиткой стене. минсок не сопротивляется, но когда пальцы чонина находят его горло, а в воздухе начинает пахнуть гарью, он сцепляет руки за его спиной в замок и давит, как тисками. так могли бы давить равнодушные пласты утрамбованной тысячами ног земли, думает чонин, запрещая себе продолжать эту мысль дальше. в какой-то момент свет мигает снова, становится жарко и трудно дышать и ладони минсока соскальзывают в задние карманы его джинсов. 

\- ты же уже здесь, - тихо говорит минсок. он не собирается мешать чонину исполнить то, что тот должен - некоторые вещи изменить не в его силах - но и совсем ничего не делать тоже не хочется. - не усложняй.  
не усложнять легко, а сопротивляться минсоку невозможно. чонин лишь сильнее прижимает его к скользкой плитке и пальцы неохотно ослабляют хватку на горле, сползая по шее вниз.  
\- я уже здесь, - соглашается он, касаясь губами уха минсока. - и у тебя всего пара часов до начала конца.  
минсок низко стонет, утягивает его за собой за разболтанную дверцу с хлипким замком. пара часов это очень много.

в соседнюю кабинку кто-то вваливается, насвистывая песенку про ю ар май хоумтаун, и минсок с лёгким сожалением думает, что на какое-то время этот город и правда стал его домом. потом чонин прикусывает его за нижнюю губу - больно, возвращая себе всё внимание - и сожаление исчезает, как будто его и не было.

_*  
что ты знаешь о сотворении мира, спрашивает как-то минсок сехуна, изображающего тягу к знаниям. что ты знаешь о значении букв и тяжести, которую несут составленные из них слова. что ты знаешь о том, кто был первым и привёл за собой остальных. сехун не знает ничего и ему страшно, потому что минсок не может ни опьянеть, ни поймать кайф от наркотиков, но вместо глаз у него сплошные зрачки и речь путается незнакомыми словами.  
боги живут среди вас, говорит минсок, и улыбаются за стойкой в макдональдсе, потому что все о них забыли.  
(сехун обещает себе никогда больше не читать фантастику в его присутствии)  
демоны ходят среди вас, говорит минсок, и рассказывают о вере, в которую сами не верят.  
(сехун обещает себе никогда больше не рассуждать вслух о том, чего не понимает)  
я пришёл сюда слишком давно, говорит минсок, я уже сам забыл, сколько у меня имён.  
(сехун обещает себе никогда больше не спрашивать минсока о прошлом)_

_\- забыл, сколько на мне грехов, - минсок смотрит на него совершенно осознанно и его тень стремительно заполняет всё вокруг. - почему бы не добавить ещё один._

_сехун обещает себе никогда больше ничего не обещать.  
*_

сначала их отсутствие замечает тао - оглядывается в поисках минсока, шепчется с официантом, едва ли не носом по воздуху ведёт, но в клубе шумно и дымно и столько запахов, и никто не видел, чтобы минсок выходил, и чонин..  
\- кто такой чонин? - спрашивает тао у сехуна и это похоже на шутку так же, как тао похож на папу римского. - подожди, мы сюда пришли втроём.  
\- вчетвроём, - чанёль соглашается то ли с сехуном, то ли с тао. отличная позиция, да и слово получается неплохое, вчетвроём.  
\- я не настолько пьяный, - сехун мотает головой, чувствуя, как алкогольно-философский трип нехотя отпускает его, потому что тао не помнит чонина и это плохо. потому что чанёль не помнит, сколько их было и это тоже плохо. - мне пора.

тао, не мигая, смотрит ему в след, и остатки коктейля в его стакане покрываются тонкой корочкой льда. тихо, пёсик, тихо, гладит его чанёль, тоже трезвея на глазах, мы уже ничего не изменим.

\- хён? - сехуна слегка шатает и он попадает ключом в замок только с третьего раза. - ты дома?

дома не только хён. сехун фокусируется взглядом сначала на своём отражении в зеркале - красив, растрёпан и без всяких дебильных айнов на лбу - и только потом замечает, что рядом с минсоком кто-то есть. что половина дверей в квартире выломана, будто по ней прошёлся всё тот же исполинский зверь, что вечность назад гладил его сердце под ровный бит в одном из многих ночных клубов. что чонин стоит напротив минсока и в руках его ничего нет, но и минсок тоже ничего не может сделать.

\- так долго на этот раз, чонин, - усмехается минсок, не обращая внимания на собственную неподвижность. - во всех смыслах.

эта насмешка насквозь фальшивая, потому что смотрит он так, как смотрела бы бездна, будь у неё такие же глаза. минсока припечатывает к стене невидимыми гвоздями - на его правой ладони проступает тёмно-красное пятно, но левая рука свободна. сехуну кажется, что он видел подобное в каком-то аниме и от этого становится смешно - нервно и с явным намёком на истерику - больше всего происходящее похоже на бред обкурившихся аниматоров. может, боженька тоже балуется подобным, фыркает сехун в ладонь, жалея, что сам ничем запрещённым не закинулся. а то соответствовал бы сейчас.

\- не богохульствуй, - бросает минсок в его сторону. слова опадают тонкой полоской земли между ними и сехун отстранённо думает, что больше всего это похоже барьер. - и заткнись.

чонину на сехуна наплевать. ему наплевать на всё, кроме минсока перед собой. 

\- ты так любишь правила, - минсок смотрит на свою ладонь и хмыкает. - вы все там так любите _свои_ правила, а цепляетесь почему-то за мои.  
много лет, думает сехун, всё так же отстранённо и равнодушно, насколько же тебе много лет.  
\- я читал свиток войны, - говорит чонин, подходя ещё ближе. в отличие от минсока, внутри него нет бездны. только ненависть, по крайней мере, так кажется сехуну. - исходный, а не подделку для людей.  
\- ну ещё бы, - минсок смеётся и приглашающе кивает, подкрепляя жест пальцами, с которых капает кровь. - расскажи мне, что ты выучил.

когда первая капля беззвучно падает на пол, смех обрывается и время берёт тайм-аут. 

_*  
иногда сехуну очень хочется спросить, что значит для минсока - быть человеком. ты стал таким добровольно? тебя вынудили это сделать? ты убегаешь или наоборот, догоняешь? у сехуна миллион вопросов, которые вязнут на языке прежде, чем он открывает рот.  
\- ваши люди, археологи, - минсок крошит на прозрачную желтоватую кальку слабо пахнущую траву, тщательно растирая её между пальцев. - находят так много следов того, что было мной или рядом со мной.  
\- пирамиды? скифские курганы? наска..?  
\- ты и в атлантиду веришь, наверное, - самокрутка получается длиннее, чем нужно, но минсоку всё-равно - на него не действует, а сехун и такую скурит.  
сехун обиженно замолкает, тем более что с недавних пор действительно верит во всё, включая инопланетян. минсок настолько _иной_, что как другие люди этого не понимают, почему не оборачиваются ему вслед, почему до сих пор на каждом углу нет плакатов из серии "разыскивается" и "они уже среди нас"..._

_\- знаешь, сколько я убил? - минсок безмятежно улыбается и сехун давится сладковатым дымом. - а сколько убили, чтобы убить меня?  
он называет цифры и сехуну хочется забыться и больше никогда не видеть этой улыбки.  
*_

сехун смотрит, как чонин облизывает губы, как сначала осторожно, почти ласково оглаживает минсока по груди - если бы сехун видел то, что было пару часов назад в туалете вип-клуба, он бы поразился контрасту - как перехватывает его левую руку у запястья и припечатывает к стене всё теми же невидимыми гвоздями. не трогай, хочет сказать сехун, но только открывает рот как рыба, выброшенная на берег. а чонин загоняет пальцы минсоку в грудь и проворачивает их там, равнодушно глядя перед собой.

\- нужно полюбить врага, чтобы победить его, правда? - хрипит минсок, пытаясь говорить нормально, как человек. -ты полюбил меня? достаточно полюбил, ким чонин?  
\- я любил тебя столько лет, что не сосчитать, - отвечает чонин. его ладонь медленно входит всё глубже и глубже в место, где у минсока могло бы быть сердце. - в каждом храме я ставил тебе свечу.

минсок теряет свой привычный облик с каждым словом, с каждым звуком, незаметно и неумолимо меняющимся от местной речи в древний, почти забытый язык.

\- в каждой войне я жертвовал тебе войско, - отвечает чонин.  
_ибо для войны назначен им этот день, когда сойдутся свет со жребием тьмы_

\- в каждой стране я жертвовал тебе город, - отвечает чонин.  
_преклони ухо твоё к зову нашему, ибо только твоя война идёт_

\- в каждом убитом мною третью часть крови, третью часть желчи, третью часть костей, третью часть души, - отвечает чонин.  
_и силой твоей руки сокрушишь так, что нечего будет хоронить_

\- жертвовал тебе, - "айн" разгорается в его зрачках и двоится снова и снова, хотя не должен.  
_ибо станешь сражаться с ним с небес_

\- жертвовал во имя тебя, - воздух густеет и пахнет сырой землёй, и огонь волос минсока тускнеет и пахнет ей же.  
_ибо станешь над ним, чтобы привести в смятение_

\- я знаю порядок, - отвечает чонин. - первым жребием назначать день, и третьим жребием поднимать из небытия, и седьмым жребием низвергать в прах, и никто не воспротивится этой силе.  
его кисть выходит со спины минсока и пальцы прихватывают за волосы на затылке, вынуждая запрокинуть голову.  
\- ты слишком близко, - усмехается минсок. он не говорит вслух, нет нужды - слова рокочут сверху, с неба, до которого несколько жилых уровней вполне реального мира. - и жертвовать не равно любить.

сехун ничерта не понимает, что происходит, кроме того, что на него явно всем наплевать, а потом пространство между минсоком и чонином сминается, как салфетка, с таким же хрустом (сехун думает, что так могли бы хрустеть кости у вселенной, если бы у вселенной они, конечно, были) и лёгкостью, и его вырубает волной, вспышкой, взрывом или коллапсом маленькой квартиры на окраине сеула в чёрную дыру.

оглушающий стук в дверь на фоне всего этого совершенно теряется и ничего уже не меняет.

_*  
\- почему ты жил с тао? - спрашивает как-то сехун. он сидит на полу, устроившись в ногах минсока, и если в ад сехун особо не верит, то в раю вполне могло бы быть так. - почему не один или, там, с чанёлем?  
\- тао - гончая, он может идти по следу веками и неважно, сколько перерождений ты сменишь, он всё-равно тебя найдёт.  
сехуну очень хочется выпить, желательно спирта, желательно очень много. минсок гладит его пальцами по затылку и запах сырой земли в замкнутом пространстве комнаты почти не чувствуется.  
\- он пришёл за тобой? - планы по спасению минсока от цзытао возникают сами собой и сами же собой бракуются в силу абсолютного бреда, который из себя представляют. как, в общем-то, и всё, что происходит в последнее время.  
минсок хмыкает, нажимает пальцами чуть сильнее и сехуну кажется, что в его голове только что открылась новая эрогенная зона, точка доступа к тайнам мироздания, выход на путь постижения дзена. он не знает, как это назвать, но когда это ощущение кончится, он, наверное, умрёт._

_\- нет, - спокойно отвечает минсок. с его ладоней струится мягкий свет, похожий на волшебный прибрежный песок неверлэнда, и окутывает сехуна тонкой плёнкой, успевающей исчезнуть прежде, чем он способен её заметить. - за мной придут другие.  
*_

\-----

н е и щ и

мокрая надпись на невесть с чего запотевшем зеркале течёт тонкими струйками и уже почти нечитаема, но сехун понимает. не ищи, чего тут непонятного. непонятно, почему ничего не разнесено в щепки, не сгорело и даже почти не пострадало, не считая чёрных следов гари под потолком и трёх больших царапин на стене, напоминающих следы когтей. а "не ищи" - понятно. 

впрочем, почему не сгорело - понятно тоже. с пальцев чанёля капает вода, повсюду вода, мелкой моросью покрывает уцелевшую мебель, пол, одежду, ключи, так и торчащие в дверном замке. может, она и внутренности сехуна окутывает тонкой мокрой плёнкой и мешает вдохнуть на полную, странным образом при этом давая дышать в принципе.

\- то, про что чонин, или кто он там на самом деле, говорил... блять, - сехуна мутит и выворачивает желчью прямо на пол. - про жребии...  
чанёль прихватывает его за шкирку с неожиданной силой и легко поднимает над полом, смотрит потемневшими злыми глазами. чанёль не успел всего на секунду, долю секунды, какую-то неисчислимую часть времени, но и так - он понятия не имеет, что бы он сделал и на чьей бы был стороне. а минсок позаботился о сехуне заранее, вместо того, чтобы позаботиться о себе.  
\- да брось, - криво усмехается сехун. жалко, что с желчью нельзя выблевать и своё "больно". - ты ведь тоже, не просто так.  
чанёль не хочет признавать, что свою сторону выбрал намного раньше, чем этот выбор осознал.  
\- скажи мне.

раз минсок не позволил сехуну умереть, наверное, сехун имеет право спрашивать.

\- день был назначен давно, - чанёль прислоняется спиной к стене, как раз между кусками оборванных когтями обоев. - так давно, что ещё стоял первый храм и до второго оставалось не семьдесят лет, а семь раз по семьдесят. и этот день повторяется, так или иначе, и будет повторяться. нельзя их удержать друг от друга.

_айн. гнев. семьдесят. чонин._

\- ты же жил с ним рядом, - чанёль зеркалит кривую усмешку сехуна и вздыхает. - и ни разу не видел его настоящего.

_лицо его сверкает огнём и облик его не видно за кровью._

\- я видел, однажды, - качает головой чанёль. - когда строили второй храм и думали, что надёжно запечатали входы и выходы. ни одна печать не вечна, сехун. ни одно слово, ни одна память, ничего.

с исчезновением минсока внутри сехуна будто развязывается огромный мешок, полный всех тех слов, что он раньше не мог даже подумать в присутствии чуждой миру людей силы. он мог бы рассказать всем о том, что знает - про гончих, про демонов, про гекатомбы жертв и затхлую землю в трудно осознаваемой дали времён. вряд ли чанёлю, судя по всему, знающему намного больше, это интересно.

-всё кончается. вообще, всё, - говорит чанёль. запахи гари и мёртвой земли потихоньку исчезают, но сехуну кажется, что ему нечем дышать. - только любовь не имеет конца.  
\- он же ненавидел, - слова всё-таки получаются, чужие, и голос совсем не его. - не любил. не любил же!

чанёль смотрит на него с усмешкой и медленно моргает - _демонов не существует, это всё ересь и бред_ \- с его пальцев всё ещё капает вода, так же медленно, как движутся ресницы, и застывает вереницей крохотных сфер, сливается сначала в нить, потом в широкое плоское лезвие, потом сворачивается в столб и беззвучно опадает брызгами сехуну под ноги.

\- а ты много знаешь о любви, да? - брызги стягиваются в лужу и непостижимым образом складываются во всё те же буквы - н е и щ и. - вокруг тебя до сих пор барьер, ты правда везунчик. не пойму только, зачем минсок тебя спас.

сехун помнит ощущение от пальцев минсока на своём затылке и то чувство, которое было после. что он видел - правда ли неверлэнд, или это был авалон, или дыхание зачарованного ирэма - он не знает, но тоска, оставшаяся внутри, ищет и будет всегда теперь искать выход, которого нет.

\- а минсок его любил? - спрашивает он, не особо надеясь услышать ответ.  
\- не уверен, что сам минсок ответил бы тебе на этот вопрос, - хлопает чанёль его по плечу. - и что ответ вообще есть.


End file.
